1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly devices and, particularly, to a lens module assembly device and a lens module assembly method.
2. Description of Related Art
A process of assembling a lens module includes steps: pushing lenses into a lens barrel; clipping a filter glass through an iron tweezers then attaching the filter glass on a lens close to an image-side of the lens module; using the iron tweezers to flatten the filter glass repeatedly in order to avoid distortion, and then coating adhesive on the filter glass to firmly attach the filter glass onto the lens. However, using the iron tweezers flatten the flute glass repeatedly, this carries the risk of a surface of the filter glass being scratched and abraded when the iron tweezers and the filter glass rub against each other.
In addition, it is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module assembly device and a lens module assembly method, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.